


at some stage, you move on

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have people watching this..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	at some stage, you move on

**Author's Note:**

> It seems we have new inspiration. I'm expecting more of these by the way, I suppose I'll just kickstart it, shall I? Enjoy, I struggled with this. Mostly with the title. Bloody titles.
> 
> Let's pretend this made sense and move on, okay? Okay. Off you go, go find someone who's a decent writer and leave me to wallow in my awkward 'What did I do?' thoughts.

"Love the braids Kingston."

Alex rolled her eyes, collapsing in to her chair backstage and waving off a stage-hand, smiling. "Shut up." She muttered, shaking her head and letting her right hand fall over her eyes.

"No, I'm serious." He defended, a clip to his tone that told her that yes, he was in fact smirking at her. "It's that magic space hair of yours. Didn't change a bit, did it?" She waits, because she knows he's not quite finished yet. He rarely ever is. "Bit fluffier back than though" 

Rolling her eyes again, Alex leant forward and picked up her water bottle, lifting her shoulder to hold her phone in place as she untwisted the cap and whined softly. "Matthew!"

"What?! I think it's adorable. You're adorable Kingston." Again, he's defending. What, she's not entirely sure. Whether it's her hair or his foot-in-mouth ability that she adores so much. "You _were_ rather cute you know."

Pursing her lips as she leant back once more, she lifts a brow and pouts. "Were?"

"Well, yeah. I can't very well call you cute now when half the time I speak to you I'm thinking pretty un-cute things. Though, that thing you do with your nose where it crinkles when you're near orga-"

"Matthew!" She repeats, louder this time as she near blushes. It's a new thing, blushing. She's rarely ever been so flummoxed and out of sorts. He seems to be able to bring that side of her back to the surface, past all that self-confidence and innuendo-ridden flirtations. With everyone else, the red-tinged cheeks are usually on their end. With Matt, it's all her.

Not that she hasn't had him blushing scarlet before. 

"... Am I making you blush?"

Tight smile pursing her lips, Alex shook her head and bowed it, muttering 'Bastard' under her breath as she scolds him. "Shut up."

Matt laughed, something squeaking over the phone and she's almost certain now that he's reclined somewhere. The couch or the bed, one of them. "Never, love." He retorts, the lowness of his voice and the determined stubborness that is Matt slipping through the receiver and causing a shiver to run down her spine. It's been a while since they'd last seen each other. They seem to keep missing one another. Whilst one's on a flight to London, the other's on a flight to LA. It's terribly inconvenient but then she reminds herself - he'll be moving to the states soon. She'll be able to have him for months on end, no interrupted schedules or timezones, no international phone calls and skype at the most ridiculous of times. All she has to do is get through Macbeth, and he'll be here soon anyway. He's still got to film the Christmas episode. Then they can fly back together, stay together, be together.

It all sounds so romantacised. 

She pauses for a moment, that nagging thought of 'Maybe this has gone too far' once again flitting through her mind. It's not the first time she's thought it, it certainly won't be the last. And she knows it's ridiculous. How many times must Matt prove how much he loves her? How hard must he work and how long must he wait? She calls herself a self-sabotager. Any relationship she's attempted after Flo has been near toxic, all on her end. She simply can't commit, or rather, she hasn't tried. Not until Matt all but barrelled down her front door and tackled her to the ground.

He may as well have, really.

"Alex?"

She hums, completely distracted with her own thoughts as a knock sounds from her dressing room door. "Thinking about my sexy bod?" He teases, and Alex shakes her head, clearing her thoughts, snorting slightly as she stood from her seat. "Oh, definitely darling." Smiling, she crossed the room and reached out for the door handle. "The entire UK has noticed the new abs dear. In fact, I think it made front page news." Pausing at the door, hand gripping the handle, she scoffed at his response. "Jealous?"

"Hardly." She replied quickly, lips thinning as she sighed. "Perhaps a little." Matt laughed softly, his laughter dying to a comfortable silence that Alex forgets entirely about the knock on her door, the stagehand outside waiting to escort her back to the stage for rehearsals. "You don't need to be you know." He says softly, a small smile curving Alex's lips as she leant against the door and bowed her head. "I don't?" Of course, she knows this. He's reiterated it to her every day for the last year. "Course not." He sounds so sure, so firm in his response that she can do literally nothing but smile. "They can look all they like Kingston. Only one person gets to touch." She laughs softly at his clichéd attempt at reassurance. "Oh? And who's that?" She plays along, as another knock sharply taps at her door and she finally remembers. Shaking her head, she pulls open her door as Matt's voice drifts through both the phone, and the open air in front of her.

"You."

She startles for a moment, stepping back as a gasp falls from her lips and she lifts her hand from the handle and to her chest in one swift movement. She hadn't expected him to be in the country for another week, at least. To find him standing outside her door, baggy jeans, singlet top, scarf and a beanie to boot, is admittedly quite a shock. A good one, mind you, but a shock nonetheless. "Matt!" She exclaimed, clicking her phone off and dropping it to the table beside the door, stepping forward in to his now open arms and wrapping her own around his neck. "What're you doing here?" She mumbles in to his shoulder as his arms slide around her waist, lifting her off the ground and pulling her flush against his chest. 

Blowing out air, she feels her curls flicker softly as he turns his head and buries his nose in her hair. "Missed you." He mumbles, continuing quickly before she can respond with a scolding or an endearment. "Finished filming early. Wasn't any real point staying there when you're here, and Sal's with her dad so-"

Alex smiled, biting her lower lips as she pulled back, still held above ground and still wrapped around his neck. "-so, I get you until filming starts?" She tried to keep the hopeful whine from her voice, but to her she sounds unsuccessful. It's just that she really has missed _her_ Matt, new hair cut and all. He grinned up at her, nodding as he walked her backwards and shouldered her door shut. "You've always got me Kingston, silly woman."

She bot her lips and lowered her gaze slightly, flustered once again by his sweetness that she's almost angry. She's never so sappy, or so bashful. It's always only around him. It's a wonder no one's caught on yet. "Y'know -" He starts, her eyes lifting to meet his own with raised brows and a curious gaze. "- I'm also here to keep you away from the Dame."

It takes her a moment to register what he's said, to fully understand, and when she does she thwacks him on the arm and pulls away, pursing her lips in a smile as she shook her head. "Stop it." She scolds, folding her arms and thanking Kenneth and Rob silently that they didn't want a full dress rehearsal. That corset would have been a killer at this point, and she doubted it would survive Matt's - enthusiasm. 

"I'm serious! 'Don't think I can kiss her'?" He quoted, narrowing his eyes as he stepped forward, backing her slowly against the chair she'd been seated on previously. "I clearly didn't think this thing through." He licked his lips as his hands fell to her waist, Alex glancing down quickly before looking back up and meeting his eyes. "Jealous?" She quoted in return, her breath falling heavily between them as he leant forward. "Extremely." He muttered in turn, bending his head and softly hovering his lips over her own. 

They stood there, frozen momentarily, sharing breaths as his hands slid down her waist and over her hips. Alex's eyes fluttered slightly, the pools of blue and green and grey and gold all darkening to an almost black as she lifted her chin and pressed her lips against his own, breaking first. For a moment, they are River and The Doctor, a near perfect immitation of their last kiss as Matt leans in and deepens it, one hand lifting to cup her cheek as his tongue slid over her lower lip. She moaned, a guttoral, desperate sound that is nothing but raw _want_ , and suddenly they are Alex and Matt again. He pushes her against the chair, blindly reaching out and swinging it away, smiling in smug pleasure as she yelps, suddenly falling back against her dresser with a thump. "Matt." She groaned, and it takes all of his will power not to dive in to her then and there. "Matt, I've got to return to rehearsals in five minutes." She moans again, whining softly even as her leg lifts to wrap around his waist. 

He smirked against her lips, running his tongue along her jaw and down her neck as she archs her back, pressing against his hips and grinding down against his thigh. " _Matt_ " She whines again, and he mutters against her skin as one hand runs up her hips, over her waist and disappearing under her shirt. "Missed you." His palms flatten over her stomach, pressing against her abdomen as he shifts his legs between hers and leans forward, his knee rubbing delishously between her legs. She whimpers, her eyes closing softly as she sinks on to his knee, her arms lifting to resettle around his neck and tightens. His hand continues upwards, lifting from her skin and seperating the fabric of her top from her body as his fingers slide over her breast and he groans. "No bra?" She shakes her head, eyes still closed in concentration as she wills herself not to fall apart. "Too limiting." She breathes back, moaning in response as he kneads at her breasts and flicks his thumb over her nipple. 

"Five minutes?" His other hand slides across her thigh, trailing along the thin fabric of her jodphurs and smoothing delicately along the seem in her pants. She bucked against him, sighing happily as she shrugs. "Four."

He smirks against her neck, nodding once before his hand rises and falls beneath her waistband. She shifts, drawing her pants down as he works his hand between the two of them. "Twefth Doctor." He muttered, closing his eyes as his finger slipped between her slick folds and circled the bundle of nerves he knew so well. She bucked against him again, her breath falling in heavy gasps as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Kiss 'em, s'long as I'm the only one who gets to do this."

Alex smiled, laughing softly as her breath hitched. "Possessive dear?"

His eyes opened and bore in to her eyes, dark and lustful and oh so promising, her lips falling apart as hers closed and her head fell back, a groan escaping her as his answer drowned in soft moans and the banging of wood against brick.

"Always."


End file.
